Pacey Meets Buffy
by RachelDemented
Summary: Buffy/DC Crossover: Pacey's jerk of a father sends his son out on a midnight errand across town. As he's walking through the woods, he's attacked! And the Slayer herself comes to the rescue. (Didn't get much action in crossovers, so I moved it)


Title: Pacey Meets Buffy

A co-authored fan-fic crossover fabricated by Rachel and Shannon, who by the way has no computer.

Rach's Email: rachelfromihj@hotmail.com

Rach's Homepage: Rach's Stuff [ http://www.geocities.com/rachelfromihj ] 

Rating: PG 13 

Summary: Dawson's Creek/Buffy The Vampire Slayer crossover: Late one night, Pacey is running an errand for his father when he's attacked in the woods and the Slayer herself comes to his rescue.

Disclaimer: We obviously own nothing, no Dawson's Creek, no Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Sad, huh.

Distribute: Feel free to archive at will!

Pacey Witter walked along the edge of the creek. As he neared the banks that surged with the woods, a misty white fog rolled in, blanketing the thick trees and causing the dark woods to become even darker. He quickened his steps as he entered the mist, his path illuminated only by the full moon. A chill seized him and he pulled his jacket tighter around him.

"This sucks!" He cursed. "This really sucks!"

Pacey, cold and bitter, had been sent out by his oh-so-endearing father to deliver a kettle of homemade chicken soup to his sick, old granny, who, even on her best day, couldn't remember what Pacey's name was. And, to top it off, Pacey's dad wouldn't even let him drive over! _"The squad car is not for your personal use,"_ He told him.

"_My_ _personal use_," Pacey mumbled. "Like this was even _my_ idea!"

What would've been only a fifteen-minute drive across town was turning into a two-hour long walk. And worse, as he checked his watch, he realized how late it was going to be by the time he began his walk back. _God, this was so frustrating!_

"This really sucks!" He halfway shouted out at nothing. For the woods were empty, or so they seemed…

Suddenly in the distance he heard the long, deep cry of a wolf. _But there are no wolves in these woods…Not in Capeside…_

"Maybe it's just a dog," He thought aloud and began walking again. _Or maybe a coyote…_

He felt uneasy as the trees encircled him with shadows and the darkness touched everything.  He jumped when he heard the leaves rustling behind him. He spun on his heels only to find it was the wind. 

_Just the wind…_ Still, he decided the faster he got out of these woods, the better…and so he quickened his pace.

_Maybe old granny will have a roommate tonight…Maybe Pacey will be that roommate._ He could stay there until morning before making the trek back home…

"Yeah, that's what I'll do." He thought to himself as his steps grew faster, and his breath more frequent and shallow. 

He was near running when suddenly he heard something crashing around in the woods to his right. He paused, staring in awe and out of breath, surrounded only by the trees.  At first he saw nothing, but as the sound grew closer, the trees began to sway…the leaves trembled and the pounding of his heart throbbed in his ears as his fear clutched him. He took a step back when suddenly, in the dim light of the moon, he saw—

Nothing. He was hit so hard and so fast that he didn't have time to see his assailant as he was thrown to the ground helplessly. His head hit the dirt hard, and though he almost blacked out, his fear kept him aware. He looked up through blurred vision and saw a hunched-over figure closing in on him. 

In instinct, he scrambled to his feet and, within seconds, was darting through the woods, dodging trees and shrubs, too afraid to look back.

But the thing was close, this much he knew. He could hear it behind him, and he swore he could feel it's hot breath on the back of his neck…

_What the hell is it!_

As he ran, he thought the sloshing noises were coming up from the mud beneath his feet. When he finally looked down, he realized it was the chicken soup splashing out of the kettle. It was dripping down his side, soaking into his clothes.

"Why the hell am I still carrying this!" He growled from between clenched teeth, casting the soup aside. "No wonder this things chasing me! I smell like chicken!"

He ran harder with the thing still at his heels. His heart pounded away in his chest as his blood raced through his veins, trying to give him the strength to keep going…the strength to get away. He was chased further and further into the woods.

The thing was so fast! How was he ever going to shake it!

He burst through a clearing and made a sharp right, plunging through some more foliage. He made the mistake of glancing back and inadvertently tripped, loosing his footing, and landed on his face.  Realizing he had made a probably-fatal mistake, Pacey rolled onto his back and clenched his fists just in time to see the creature come crashing through the bushes, snarling fiercely and ready to lunge.

Pacey gritted his teeth as the creature descended upon him.

In the shadows he could only make out the long white fangs and glowing eyes. They looked like the eyes of an animal, but the creature moved more like a man. Pacey could hear it's ragged breathing and he could smell it's putrid breath…breath like that of a rabid dog.

_Holy crap! Is that a werewolf?_

The werewolf reared back, letting out a hungry growl then charged Pacey. He screamed when suddenly, in mid-flight, the werewolf was hit with a powerful kick and knocked to the ground. It spun around, turning it's attention onto the thin hooded figure standing in the clearing.

This was the one who had kicked it…

"Now!" She yelled as the wolf charged her. A shot rang out and the werewolf took a hard fall, tumbling to the ground. Pacey glanced at the red haired girl appearing from behind the trees but he was already in flight mode and took off through the woods.

"I hope we didn't hurt him," The red haired girl said as she knelt over the wolf, a tranquilizer dart protruding from his neck.

"We need to be glad he didn't eat that boy," Buffy replied.

"Where's he going?" Willow asked. Buffy stood up and looked the way Pacey had run.

"Get Oz back to the van…I'll track him."

_Oh my god! Oh my god! What the hell's going on!_

"It couldn't have been a werewolf, there' no such thing!" Pacey ran harder and faster than he had ever run in his life. He just wanted to get the hell out of there! This had to be a nightmare…it just had to. He thought of his brother, Doug, at home, sleeping comfortably with his Barbara Streisand poster hanging above his bed…

"Bastard!" Pacey cursed. "Why is he at home, in bed, while I'm about to be murdered by a werewolf and a couple of girls!" _Who were those girls anyway?_

Pacey didn't care to take the time to find out. He just wanted to get somewhere safe…somewhere where he could see familiar faces…

Dawson's house was nearby.

Suddenly the fog thickened, forcing him to slow down. It enveloped him and he could barely see. He stopped breathlessly not wanting to trip again. He looked around and realized he was lost. The vertigo was overwhelming and he started to feel dizzy. He didn't know which way he had come from and he didn't know where he was going. He was afraid to run again for fear of heading straight back into that monster's path.

"Get a grip, Pacey," He mumbled as he closed his eyes. "You've lived her for how long? You've played in these woods how many times…come on, Pace! You know where you're going!"

He followed his instincts through the fog. He had to make it to Dawson's…he had to.

He moved more cautiously now, and after a few moments, the fog started to lift. _This part of the woods felt so familiar…_ He realized how close he was. He started to run and finally found the clearing that led to safety. He stumbled out of the woods into the tall grass on the Leery property. He could see Dawson's house through the thinning mist, though there were no visible lights.

He stumbled through the grass, nearly falling again as the sweat beaded on his brow.  He approached the back of the house then rounded the corner to where Dawson's ladder ascended to his bedroom window.  He put his hand on the rung and started to climb when he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, hello there, cute-stuff…"

"Eve!"  Pacey blurted as she floated out of the fog. He couldn't get a good look at her through the mist, but somehow she seemed different. He thought he noticed a glow in her eye.

"Werewolf flashbacks," He whispered to himself, trying to shake the image out of his head.

"You don't believe in werewolves, do you?" Eve said as she came closer. "Or vampires."

"Eve, are you okay?" Pacey asked, taking a step towards her. "You look…a little pale. Are you feeling alright?"

"Never felt better," She grinned. She had a smudge of red across her chin. _Lipstick?_ Pacey thought. He felt a cold grip on his shoulder.

"So, Pace…Do you believe in vampires?"

Startled, Pacey spun around to face Dawson.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Pacey shouted. Dawson didn't answer.  "Look…" Pacey said nervously. "I don't know what kind of _love fest_ you two are having out here, but there's some weird shit…some freaky weird shit, going on. So Dawson, we should definitely get inside and lock the doors…"

'But you haven't answered my question…do you believe in vampires…" Dawson took another step towards him and hissed a laugh. Pacey couldn't believe his eyes as Dawson's face suddenly changed shape and his lips twisted back, revealing long white fangs for teeth.

"I believe in vampires," A voice rang out. It was the girl from the woods, the one who had attacked the werewolf. She dropped her backpack in the grass, her gaze narrowed on Eve.

"It's the slayer!" Eve cried out. She his as her face changed now too, and she took three steps towards the girl. "Tonight you die, bitch!"

"No, hoe-bag. You die."

Eve charged the girl. Buffy dodged her attack, tripping Eve. Eve smashed to the ground in a heap. Dawson grabbed the awe struck Pacey by the throat. Pacey struggled free and ran around to the front of the house with Dawson in pursuit.

Buffy saw Dawson closing in on the boy. Momentarily forgetting Eve, she sprung into action. And as Dawson closed the gap, chasing Pacey around some lawn furniture, Buffy leapt at Dawson, hitting him, and sent him sprawling hard across the lawn.

Eve came up behind Buffy and grabbed her forcefully, throwing her at the enclosed porch. Buffy smashed through the screen, landing on top of the wooden patio table with a crunch.

Stunned, Pacey watched as Eve leapt through another section of screen and flew at Buffy. Buffy rolled to her feet and dodging Eve's attack, kicked her into the wall. She grabbed Eve by the hair and threw her into the wall two more times before finally letting go. She spun around, grabbing one of the wooden patio chairs, then broke it across her knee. As Eve rushed her again, Buffy raised one of the splintered chair legs and drove it into Eve's heart. Eve cried out, then fell to the floor in a pile of dust.

Pacey gasped and stumbled back.

Buffy saw Dawson fleeing across the grass. She sprinted to her bag and withdrew a crossbow. As she took aim at Dawson, already three-quarters across the yard, Pacey screamed at her.

"What are you doing!"

She didn't pay any attention. Her gaze narrowed on the fleeting figure. "NO!" Pacey screamed, shoving her down, knocking the crossbow out of her hand. Pacey watched Dawson escape into the woods.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Buffy asked, lifting her self to her feet.

"That's my best friend!" Pacey shouted.

"No…that was a vampire, and he was going to have you for dinner."

Pacey watched her, speechlessly, as she dusted herself off and reclaimed her bag and crossbow. _This was so absurd! Vampires? Come on! _Still, Pacey could not explain the way Dawson had acted… and his face; it had shifted before his eyes. He couldn't explain it… Confusion took over and Pacey grew quiet.

"Is he really a vampire?" Pacey finally asked.

"Yes."

"Who _are_ you?"

"I'm Buffy."

"How do you know all of this!"

"Because I'm he slayer,"

"The what???"

She started towards the road and he followed, asking too many questions and demanding too many answers.

"I don't get it!" Pacey said, frustrated and at a loss. "What happened to Dawson! And how did he get that way? What was that thing chasing me in the woods, and why were you following it!"

"It's too much to explain right now," Buffy said as she stopped at the side of the road. "My friend will be along in a minute…You should get home."

"Home!"

"Or to a friends,"

"Friends?!" Pacey yelled. "Friends?! You _saw_ what happened to my friends…"

"This whole area's probably infected by now…What about that house over there?" She looked past him, and Pacey turned and looked at the white house across from Dawson's.

"Oh, that's Jen's house…She and her grandmother are away…in New York."

"Good thing for them," Buffy said as she looked back down the road. They could hear the low hum of an engine somewhere nearby. It got louder and a few seconds later, headlights appeared through the fog, and a van came into view.

"Give me some answers, woman!" Pacey demanded. "Tell me the truth…was that a werewolf back there in the woods."

The van came to a halt before them.

"I was wondering where you were!" The red haired girl smiled at them from the driver's seat.

Buffy walked around to the passenger's side and opened the door. Pacey followed her.

"Where are you going!" He demanded.

"We've got a job to do," She said. "We've got to find your friend."

"What am I supposed to do!" He asked, looking out at the deserted property.

"Like I said," Buffy slid into the passenger's seat. "Find a friend's house and take shelter. I wouldn't leave the house again until daylight…"

"But all of my friends are on vacation," Pacey said. "Jen's in New York, the McPhee's are skiing…Joey went with them, and my house is over two miles away!"

"Climb in!" The red haired girl said. "We'll give you a lift!"

He looked at Buffy. She shrugged. Pacey pulled down on the handle and slid open the van's side door.

"AHH!" He screamed when he saw the thing from the woods lying on the floor. "Oh my GOD!" Is that—is that a _werewolf???"_ He cautiously edged forward, closer to get a better look at it. It was very still, possibly dead, and although he was terrified, Pacey couldn't help but be fascinated. "It looks like a—a…dog! What is it!"

"That's Oz," The girl in the driver's seat said cheerfully. "He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!" Pacey laughed in disbelief. _These chicks were cracked! This was preposterous!_ "Is he dead?"

"No! Of course not!" Buffy said in an annoyed tone.

"But I saw her shoot him!" Pacey said, pointing at Willow. "I saw her shoot him in the woods."

"It was just a tranquilizer gun," Buffy explained. "He's just sleeping right now…"

"I would _never_ shoot my boyfriend," Willow frowned.

"I can't believe your dating a werewolf!" Pacey said.

"Well, he's not always a werewolf," Willow said.

"Yeah, just when the moon's full," Buffy shrugged. Pacey stood there, gawking at the creature. "Well!" Buffy said, growing impatient. "Are you getting in, or are you just going to stand there?"

Pacey jumped in the van, careful to avoid the sleeping werewolf. He pulled the door shut and Willow started driving again.

Pacey kept staring at the sleeping werewolf that they called Oz; baffled by everything that had happened to him…everything that he had seen.

"By the way, I'm Willow." Willow said as she smiled at him in the rearview mirror.

"Hi, Pacey Witter." He leaned forward into the front seat between the two girls. "Hey…this things not gonna wake up anytime soon, is he?"

"No…" Buffy said, amused. "He'll be out for at least another five hours…"

"Only five hours?"

"Yeah," She said. "On full moons, we have to keep him locked up, but tonight he somehow escaped…"

"Locked up?" Pacey asked. "Like in a cage? A _kennel?"_

"Oz prefers the term 'safe-space'," Willow said matter-of-factly.

"So, Pacey…" Buffy said, turning back to look at him. 

_She was cute…real cute._

"What were you doing out in the woods?"

"I was running an errand for my…father," Pacey grimaced.

"This late at night?" Willow asked.

"Yeah…I was taking some chicken soup to my grandma,"

Buffy and Willow looked at each other and giggled. "I don't think it's funny!" Pacey said defensively. "You're friend tried to kill me!"

"Of course it's not funny!" Buffy said, trying to keep a straight face. "It's not funny at all…" She couldn't help but laugh.

"Its like Little Red Riding Hood!" Willow chuckled.

"Except in Little Red Riding Hood there were no vampires," Pacey said sarcastically. "What are you going to do about Dawson?"

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"Dawson! _My best friend!_ You know…the guy you tried to take out a few minutes ago."

"Oh…him." Buffy looked to the front again. "Well…we're going to have to find him,"

"I don't think that'll be too hard," Willow said.

"Why's that?"

"Because he's about to cross the street."

Willow slammed on the breaks just as Dawson darted out in front of them. The van lurched forward as it halted, barely missing Dawson. Buffy peered out the passenger's side window after him as he disappeared into the woods again.

"Have any idea of where he's going?" She asked.

"I—I don't know," Pacey swallowed. "The only thing out that way is the golf course, but why would he go there?"

"What's going on at the golf course?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing that would interest Dawson," Pacey said. "_But _Matt Cauffield's usual weekend kegger…I would've been there, except for the fact that that guy's a loser, and I'm grounded.

"There's a party at the golf course?" Buffy repeated with too much alarm for Pacey to be comfortable with.

"Yeah…" He said.

"Quick! How do we get there?"

"There's a road coming up on the right… It leads up to the country club."

Willow pushed down on the accelerator and the van sped up.

"So…Buffy," Pacey smiled, leaning forward over the front seat. "Where'd you learn to move like that?"

"I've been training for a long time…"

"Buffy's the chosen one," Willow explained. "She comes from a long line of slayers…" Pacey could not get over how cheerful Willow seemed; with all that was happening, with her boyfriend being a _werewolf…_

"So let me get this straight," He said incredulously, cocking his head to the side. "You're a slayer…"

"Yeah," Buffy nodded.

"…And he's a werewolf,"

"Yes,"

"And so what does that make you?" He asked Willow.

"I'm a witch, silly!"

"A witch!" Pacey exclaimed. "You're a witch! A spell-casting, broomstick-riding witch?"

"I don't ride a broom!" Willow laughed.

"Spells, yes. Brooms, no." Buffy said. She seemed on edge. Pacey noticed that she kept glancing out the windows, looking from side to side.

"So you're a _witch_…and you're dating a _werewolf_… And you're a slayer, and I'm sorry! Who are you dating again?"

"Buffy's not dating anyone right now," Willow said empathetically.

"Oh really?" Pacey asked raising a brow. He leaned in a little bit closer. "No _boyfriend?"_

"But she's in love with Angel,"

"She's in love with an angel?"

"Not an 'angel'," Buffy said.  "Angel."

"He's a vampire," Willow explained.

"You're in love with a _vampire?! _Named Angel?!" Pacey was completely confused.

"Don't get so excited," Buffy said. "He's a great guy…"

"Yeah!" Pacey said. "I bet he is!"

"He's really nice…" Willow agreed. "Even when he turned evil that one time…"

"You chicks are really scary." Pacey said, shaking his head. "This is soo crazy! Werewolves and witches… _And vampires!"_

"There are demons, too," Buffy added matter-of-factly.

"That's right!" Willow nodded her head.

"Demons too!" Pacey slumped back in his seat. _"Where the hell have I been?"_

"You should feel lucky," Buffy said. "Being a slayer isn't the greatest job in the world…"

"It's especially hard when you have to be a teenager and go to school and do homework," Willow added sympathetically.

"You guys are in highschool?!" Pacey asked.

"No, we've already graduated." Willow smiled, and he sat back, exasperated.

The van rambled on with the sleeping werewolf, the strange girls, and Pacey, anxiously waiting for the mystery to unfold, along the gravel road as it led up to the Capeside Country Club. It was dark, too dark, and quiet. Too quiet.

"So what's the deal with that psycho blonde?" Buffy asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"Eve?" Oh," Pacey sat back, grimacing at the thought of Eve. "She's just this chick that Dawson met on his way back from a trip to Philly last summer…He met her on the bus, and she just kept showing up everywhere we went. She's a–uh, was, a stripper."

"A stripper?" Buffy said, repelled. "I thought she had strong legs…"

"Well, kinda…Actually I didn't really know her all that well…But, from what Dawson said, she was pretty—uh, 'nice' to him…always looking to do him 'favors', if you catch my drift…"

"I think we do,"

"She was definitely a party girl…"

"I need to know how she came to be a vampire…" Buffy said. "What can you tell me about her? Do you know where she lives…who she hangs out with?"

"No… That's the whole thing," Pacey said somberly. "No body knew who she was…not even Dawson. She'd just show up out of no-where, to stir up trouble…and when she was finished, she'd just disappear again. We tried to follow her once, but she ditched us. She was definitely a mysterious woman… There's no telling where she'd been."

"Hmnn…" Buffy frowned. "I guess we'll just have to trace it back through your friend, Dawson."

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?" Pacey asked suddenly.

"Well…"

"Please don't say you're going to kill him! Without Dawson, where would I crash when my dad kicks me out of the house! No! You can't hurt him! We've been friends forever…"

"I'm sorry Pacey," Buffy said. "But there's nothing we can do for him…He's a vampire now, and he must be destroyed."

"But if Eve made him into a vampire, and you killed her…doesn't that mean that he's no longer a vampire? I mean, isn't that how the vampire curse works?"

"Not exactly…" Buffy said.

"Well, according to Bram Stoker and Vincent Price, it is," Pacey said absolutely. "And I think I'd believe them before I'd believe you…"

"That's just vampire lore," Buffy said. "That's not the way it really works…I'm sorry, Pacey…But there's no way of getting around it."

"So Dawson's lost?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"Wait a minute!" Pacey yelled. "Wait just a minute! What about this Angel-guy? _He's_ a vampire, and you don't have to destroy him!"

"It's completely different!" Buffy argued.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"So you can let Angel live, but not Dawson? That's soo unfair!"

"Angel's different!" Buffy snapped. "He's good, not evil. And he helps people in need…"

"Who says Dawson's evil!"

"He grabbed you by the throat!" Buffy retorted. "He was going to kill you!" Pacey felt his neck with his fingers and gulped.

"You're right," He said finally. "So what do we do?"

"We'll have to find him, and hopefully we'll be able to find out what happened to Eve. Not all cities have vampires, and I want to keep yours vampire-free."

"I can agree with that,"

"Do you think its Spike?" Willow asked.

"I don't know," Buffy frowned.

"Who's Spike?" Pacey asked.

"Well, I can say that he's not a very nice guy…"

"Is he a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Great…" Pacey said, slumping back in his seat. "Why do I feel like this isn't going to be easy?"

The three of them climbed out of the van.

"Maybe you should stay here," Buffy said to Pacey. He looked at the van where the sleeping werewolf lay. He shook his head and chuckled.

"You're a funny gal, Buff… But I don't think so."

"Well," She started. "Okay. But stay close to Willow!"

He looked at Willow holding her crossbow. "No problem."

"Good,"

Suddenly they heard a scream. They looked up to the Country Club, then heard another.  Buffy was the first to dart up the walkway towards the dark building. Suddenly a mass of teenagers came running from the building, all screaming in horror. Buffy looked back at Willow and Pacey, only a few feet away. The kids poured in all different directions, and Buffy took off.

"Let's go!" Willow said. She and Pacey ran into the crowd.

It was hard to move. Every time Pacey took a step, he crashed into someone fleeing the scene. Willow was up ahead, having slightly less difficulty in maneuvering through the bodies. Buffy had disappeared into the building.

As she came full force through the elaborate double doors of the Country Club, Buffy stopped when she saw the blood spattered walls. There was a body in the corner. She grimaced and looked away. He was dead, she could tell. She looked at the trail leading from the body back down the corridor. She ran stealthily to the hallway, then followed the trail cautiously,  back further into the building.

Pacey hit the ground. The person that ran into him did not stop to say 'excuse me,' but then Pacey couldn't blame them. He started to his feet as the area became quiet. All of the kids had run off, and now he was the only one there…But wait! Where's Willow! Pacey started to panic at the thought of being alone.

"Willow?" He called out. No answer.

He looked around the dark square.

The masses had separated them…no telling if she had gone inside. He thought quickly, deciding that if Buffy went inside, that's where the immediate danger must be, so he decided to hang back a minute. Besides…she was tough, she could take care of herself. But where'd Willow go? He looked back at the silent van down at the end of the driveway, then back to the building. Willow had the crossbow, she'd be all right.

"And what do I have?" Pacey said, looking down at his empty hands. _Nothing. _"Better find Willow…"

"Pacey?" Willow called, spinning around when she realized he wasn't following her. She had gone around back to where the course opened up, and now realizing she was alone, held her crossbow at arms length. "Now where did that boy go?"

She stepped across the wide deserted patio into the garden.  She turned and looked back when she thought she heard something behind her. There was nothing there. She took another step then heard a giggle. Willow paused in mid-step, listening. _Where was it coming from?_ She momentarily stopped breathing and the only sound came from her beating heart.

"Am I hearing things?" She asked herself, then took another step. She thought she heard something else… She turned her head, only lowering the crossbow for a second when she was hit.

Dawson leapt from an overhead tree and crashed into Willow, throwing her to the ground. Her crossbow skittered across the concrete, out of reach.

"Ow!" Willow said, quickly lifting herself off the ground. She jumped into fighter's stance to face down the vampire. He darted at her as she attempted to fend off his attack with a karate chop to the ear. It didn't thwart him. He punched her in the chest and sent her flying back. She landed on the ground with a thump, and coughed trying to catch her breath. _Buffy always made this stuff look so easy…_

Dawson stepped up to her again, picking her up and throwing her into some of the Country Clubs high priced lawn furniture. She landed with a thud, collapsing the furniture. He snarled, and she winced as once again, as he picked her up and threw her.

This is starting to get repetitious… She thought 

Buffy crossed the recreation room and found four more bodies.

"Damn it!" She cursed.

She was looking in the wrong place…She felt it.

"Leave her alone!" Pacey screamed as he saw Dawson attacking Willow. Dawson spun around, forgetting the banged up Willow slumped on the ground, the wind knocked out of her.

"Well, Pacey! Glad you could join the party…" Dawson leered at him, his face contorted in that hideous shape that Pacey had seen him wear earlier.

"What happened to you, Dawson! Why are you doing this!"

"Eve showed me a new way…" Dawson said stepping towards him.

Pacey kept his eyes on him. Before he could've easily taken Dawson. But now, this new Dawson…he was quick, and strong, _and tricky too_, Pacey thought, and Pacey knew this could end either way.

"I don't wanna hurt you," Pacey said gritting his teeth, weary of the oncoming fight.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Dawson laughed. "You're no match for me, Witter!"

"I don't know…" Pacey said. "I've kicked your ass before,"

"You did not!" Dawson said suddenly straightening up. He looked confused for a second. "You never kicked my ass! Never!"

"Oh yes I did!" Pacey said cockily. 

"When!" Dawson demanded, folding his arms defensively. 

Dawson's jaw hung open, insulted. Pacey realized he was buying time…Dawson still had an ego the size of Toledo.

"There were plenty of times when I kicked your ass…You just don't like to remember,"

"Name one!" Dawson challenged him.

"I've also got bigger biceps…" Pacey said, flexing his arm.

"You do NOT!"

"According to Joey, I do…"

"NO WAY!  We're…the same, if anything,"

"What's a matter, Oompah-Loompah? Am I gettin' to ya?"

"Don't call me that," Dawson warned.

"Can't handle it, Oompah-Loompah?" Pacey mocked him. Dawson's gaze narrowed on him, but Pacey felt the need to push it farther.  _"Poor wittle Oopah-Loompah_ _ gonna cry?"_

"Don't call me OOMPAH-LOOMPAH!" He growled.

"Oh shit." Pacey muttered.

Dawson kicked Pacey's ass all over the yard.

"Wait…wait! Wait! Wait!" Pacey said, as he doubled over from a kick to the ribs. His mouth was bleeding. Dawson paused before him.

"What?" Dawson asked.

Pacey leaned forward and spat out a wad of bloody spit.

"Okay," He said. "Go ahead,"

Dawson continued his reign of terror on Pacey, flouncing him across the grass, not giving him a chance to recover blow by blow.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Pacey said again, wheezing slightly as he tried to catch his breath.

"What now!" Dawson asked, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

Pacey was on his knees with his palms on the ground before him. He looked up, and started to say something, but then clutched at his side.

"Oh, Pace…" Dawson said, shaking his head. "Why don't you just give in?"

Pacey looked up at him, finally able to draw in breath, and shook his head.

"No way! You're an asshole!"

"Alright then," Dawson said, pushing back his sleeves. "More ask kicking…"

He reached out, taking Pacey by the collar and the seat of his pants and threw him up against the wall. Pacey grunted as he fell to the ground.

"That hurt," Pacey groaned, struggling to get back up.

"Pacey, if you just give in, I'll stop." 

Dawson walked up to him, grabbing his hair to lift his face. Pacey gasped as he choked on fresh blood. He guessed he had bit his tongue during the beating, but he couldn't tell; his whole face hurt like hell.

"We can _rule_ Capeside!" Dawson was saying. "I was going to rule with Eve, but that slayer bitch killed her… Oh well. I never much liked Eve anyway."

Pacey was really starting to hurt right now…he was sure there was internal bleeding somewhere within his body. He started to feel hopeless…hopeless to the point where he did just want to give in so it would all stop.

"…I think I'm going to start a vampire harem," Dawson grinned. "Joey, Jen…Andie. And maybe the little slayer and her friend, too. Come on, Pace…You can't turn _that_ down!"

Pacey stared up into his cold eyes and abruptly spit in his face. Dawson's grin faded into a mean scowl as he flecked the spit away.

"Okay…so more ass kicking time?"

"Only yours!" Willow said. She was standing behind Dawson with the crossbow aimed at his back. Pacey smiled in relief. Dawson turned around slowly, raising his hands in the air.

"Okay, so you got me," He said slyly, a grin spreading across his lips. He stared at her point blank.

"You're mean!" Willow scolded. "And you're pissin' me off! Now, back up against the wall! And get away from Pacey!"

Dawson did as he was told, his eyes never leaving hers, and his smirk never changing. Pacey rose to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He stepped around Dawson and went to Willow's side.

"Now, back!" Willow commanded. Dawson didn't move. "Back, back, back!"

Suddenly Dawson reached forward and snatched the crossbow out of her grasp.

"Now what are you gonna do?" He smirked, taking a step towards them.

"Uh---" Willow looked nervously to Pacey.

Pacey growled as he rushed Dawson. Willow followed suit and they both tackled him.

It was a good try…They did put in effort. But they both ended up on the ground.

Dawson batted Pacey with his fists and when Willow tried to hold back his arm, he easily flung her to the side…like a rag doll.

It turned into a scramble.

Flinging Willow aside again, Dawson grabbed Pacey by the throat and raised him off his feet. Pacey clutched as his hands, trying to unlock the grip.

"That's it, Pacey!" Dawson growled. "I'm finishing you right here and now!" Pacey felt the grip close tighter and prepared for the worst.

Suddenly Buffy appeared. She reached into her bag and withdrew a long, sharp wooden stake.

"Pacey!" She yelled as she tossed it to him. To his surprise, he actually caught the damn thing.

He looked into Dawson's face; the hideous misshaped mess was still there. He looked into his cold, unwavering eyes…there was no life there, no sign of good.

As he felt his airway being blocked off, and as he felt the throbbing escalate in his ears, Pacey let out a deep grunt and slammed the stake into Dawson.

The problem is that he stabbed him in the shoulder…missing his heart completely.

It did make Dawson loosen his grip, and Pacey struggled free, falling to the ground. Dawson looked at the stake, then plucked it from his shoulder as if it were merely a splinter. He looked at the stake in his hand derisively, then cast it aside with a smile.

The twang of the crossbow rang out and Dawson's eyes went wide as the wooden arrow jutted out the front of his chest. He looked directly into Pacey's eyes before disintegrating into a pile of dust. 

Pacey looked past and saw Buffy poised with the crossbow. He exhaled heavily, then laid back flat on the concrete and closed his eyes.

He heard footsteps as Buffy and Willow ran to him, and when he opened his eyes, he found them both standing over him, peering down into his face.

"Are you okay!" Buffy asked.

He rolled his eyes, smiling, and the two girls helped him up. The three of them walked back towards the van.

"Did you ever find out what happened here?" Pacey asked as he limped along side Buffy.

"No," Buffy said sadly. "But I didn't find any sign of anything, so I think it's safe to assume that this was an isolated case caused by Eve…She must've been infected somewhere else, then came back here to claim Dawson."

"He said something about wanting to rule Capeside with her…" Pacey mumbled.

"Hmn." Buffy sighed.

"Mind if I ask what you guys were doing here in the first place?"

"Oz had a gig,"

"A gig?"

"Yeah…he's in a band."

"Oz the werewolf is in a band," Pacey repeated.

"Yeah, he plays the guitar." Willow said. "We decided to come up with him…we were on vacation."

"God! If this is how you spend your vacations…how do you ever relax?"

"Well, you get into a routine," Buffy said.

They reached the van just as the sky grew lighter. Morning was on the horizon.

The van door slid open suddenly and Pacey half-expected a werewolf to come barreling out. But it was just a normal guy…

"Oz!" Willow cried, running to him. She threw her arms around his neck and they hugged.

"What's been going on?" He asked.

"Well…first," Willow started as she recounted their story.

Pacey turned to Buffy, shoving his hands in his pockets. He knew he looked like crap…he felt like crap, but he didn't let that stop him.

"So…Buff," He started. "You wanna go sit down somewhere…maybe for coffee? Maybe hook-up over breakfast?"

"Thanks, Pacey," She smiled. "I'm flattered, really… But I'm in love with Angel. I have to wait for him."

"Ah, you're right…" Pacey kicked at the dirt. "It'd never work out between us anyways…You're a slayer, and I'm just a regular-joe,"

"Don't sell yourself so short, Pacey. It took a lot of guts to do what you did tonight… I mean, you staked Dawson! Even if it was just in the shoulder…"

"Yeah," Pacey said, brightening up. "I guess I did!" He was now beaming with pride as they climbed back into the van.

The van coasted down the highway to Pacey's house. It was turning out to be a beautiful morning.

"I want to thank you for your help last night," Buffy said as she stood with Pacey outside the van.

"No! Thank you!" Pacey said back. "You're the one who did everything!"

A small silence passed.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this Angel-guy really worth it?"

"Yeah," She smiled. "I'd wait for him forever…"

"He's lucky."

"Well…" Buffy said, looking around. She held out her hand. "I guess this is it…"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Pacey said, taking it. They shook.

"Good luck."

"Yeah, good luck."

She smiled one last time and climbed back into the van, sliding the door closed behind her. Pacey walked up to the passenger's side window and smiled at Willow and Oz.

"Hey…I just wanted to thank you guys…I owe you my life."

"Hey, man…" Oz said from the driver's seat. "Sorry about that whole chasing-you-through-the-woods thing…it just happens sometimes. Sorry."

"Hey! No harm done, right? You guys have a safe trip!"

"Bye!" Willow called out as the van pulled away.

Pacey turned and looked out across the creek. He sighed as the sun glistened as it always did, and the birds flew overhead oblivious of all he had been through in the past six hours... All he had seen. 

Then he remembered his friend… He'd never see him again.

"I'll miss you, Dawson," Pacey said, lowering his head. "But I guess it's my creek now."

**The End.**


End file.
